


All the Things I Didn't Know

by Whathecheeze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Mahaad and Atem being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkeydra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/gifts).



> Written for monkeydra for the Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange] I hope you like it hun.

Mahaad. Atem woke up grinning like a fool. He had been doing so for a month now. They had no answers. They had no reasoning. Mahaad was just there. One day he wasn’t, and the next…He was. It was a miracle. Atem looked down to the man curled up against his chest. He stroked back a lock of Mahaad’s hair, and his heart swelled. He was really here. Everyone was happy. Except Kaiba. Kaiba was…skeptical which was nothing new. The CEO had made progress however, he wasn’t skeptical this was Mahaad simply that something bad was coming because of his sudden appearance.

No one could deny it was Mahaad. No one could have been as adorably ignorant of this culture. He had no idea how to use a fork. He marveled at modern music. He sat completely baffled in front of the TV for hours. Atem couldn’t stand it. He was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. He already knew he was a goner with that smile, and his uncertainty.

Atem had Yuugi when he first emerged, and so he had knowledge of everything Yugi did. Mahaad had none of that. So Atem taught him to use Google, what movies to watch…how to dance.

Atem taught Mahaad everything he could. Anything he asked. From how to cook, to how to shop. He marveled at the grocery story thinking it was to feed the entire country not just part of a town.

Yes, Atem taught Mahaad anything and everything he could, but Mahaad taught Atem one very important thing Atem was only just realizing.  
Atem leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss to Mahaad’s brow.

Atem may have taught Mahaad everything about this place, but Mahaad taught Atem one important thing.

Mahaad taught Atem how to love.


End file.
